After Dinner
by cass189
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. After a horrible dinner Edward helps Bella forget all about it. BXE Lemon


******Name: After Dinner**

**Author: Cass189**

**Type of Edward: Dominant**

**Character type: out of Character**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

"That dinner was horrible." I entered the living room of the apartment I shared with Edward and took off my coat. The dinner with my work colleagues had been too much of a torture to even think about it. "Lauren was all over you. I'm never taking you to something like this again. It's too dangerous." Edward took off his coat as well and leaned against the door, looking at me.

"Like I would ever trade you for anyone." I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. At least he didn't seem to notice the amount of women who stopped to look and flirt with him when we were out.

"Mike Newton was definitely over friendly with you today too." I raised my eyebrow at him and he shook his head. "I know you noticed, it was impossible not to with the way he was looking at you. I don't blame him, though, you look even more delicious than usual today." I felt myself blush a little.

"Well I don't think I will be attending any other of those dinners. Too much drama."

"I know, it was close to torture." Edward walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. "Especially with you wearing that dress and looking irresistible when I couldn't do anything." I had put on the little blue dress I knew he liked, purposely trying to seduce him. Not that I would ever admit to that...

"Well you can now." I brushed my body against his, felling him take a deep breathe and move his hands to my ass.

"I definitely can." Edward made me move so my back was pressed against the wall and one of his hands circled my knee pulling my leg up so it was at his waist. He moved my head to the side so he had full access to my neck and started to kiss it. "Tonight my Bella I won't make love to you." I opened my mouth to complain but he silenced me with a finger. "Tonight I'm going to fuck you senseless. I'm going to make you mine in every way I want to. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk at all tomorrow." He moved his hands underneath my dress to squeeze my ass and if his words weren't enough to make my whole being shiver and melt that definitely was. "Are you listening to me?" I nodded trying to kiss him but he wasn't having any of it. "Speak Bella."

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now move to the bedroom." I untangled myself from him and started to walk to the bedroom with him close behind me. He grabbed my waist when I got to the room, making me stop and spoke in my ear.

"You're going to take your dress for me now Bella." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gestured for me to begin. "Start."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. There was no need to feel uncomfortable! Edward had seen me naked millions of times before.

I moved my hands to the straps of my dress and pulled them down along my shoulders. When the straps were off I moved the top part of my dress to my waist, making sure I brushed my breasts while doing so. Edward took a deep breath when I did so and readjusted his position on the bed.

I then placed my hands in my waist and pulled the dress completely off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Very good. Bend down and take off your shoes now." I did so, making sure Edward got a good view of my still covered breasts. He might be in charge but why not tease him a little while I did what he wanted?

"The underwear now. Very slowly." I run my hands up my stomach to my breasts, brushing them again before slowly moving my hands to the back so I could open my bra.

When it was opened I slowly slid it down my arms and let it fall in the floor with my dress. When I was moving my hands to my panties he made me stop.

"Beautiful. Now come here, I can take that off" I did so and stood between his legs so he could take my panties off. He placed his hands on my thighs and kissed my still covered center. That gesture only made my whole body go up in flames.

As he slid my panties down my legs he kissed each of them, leaving goose pumps all over my body.

When I was completely naked in front of him I moved so I could take off his clothes and he allowed me to do it, never taking his hands off my body. He stood up when I started to unbutton his pants, always running his hands up and down my body.

When all of his clothes were off and I began to kiss his chest he grabbed my hands and moved me to the bed. This was clearly going to be his way…

"On your knees and hands." I raised an eyebrow at him but moved to the center of the bed and did as he said, feeling him position himself behind me.

"So beautiful. You have a great ass Bella." He kissed my back and ran his hands up my legs to my ass. He squeezed it several times before slapping it once. I bit my lip and moaned when his hands went to my waist and he pulled me back slightly, entering my pussy from behind.

I let out a loud moan when he filled me completely and gripped the sheets beneath me when he pulled almost completely out of me only to slam back inside, harder this time.

"Oh Bella you're so tight in this position." He gripped my waist tighter and I moved my hips back, meeting his thrusts. I needed to feel him deep inside of me.

Every time he would pull back and move back inside of me, he would do it harder and I would moan loudly. In this position he was hitting places he never had before making me scream and whimper due to the sensation of having his large and hard cock impaling me.

As he started to move faster and faster I begun to feel that familiar pleasure building in the pit of my stomach and felt my arms give in due to the force of his thrusts.

Before my face could hit the mattress, though, he wrapped his arms around my midsection and brought me up so my back was pressed against his chest. The fact that he hadn't stopped moving was definitely impressive.

I threw my head back in his shoulder when I found myself in this new position and he took the opportunity to bite hard on my shoulder. One of his hands remained on my waist while the other moved to cup my breast, increasing the pleasure I was already experiencing.

I was so near my release that all I could fell was him and began to scream his name.

"Edward!" He seemed to like the sound of it because he pulled strongly on my breast and moved even harder inside of me.

"Oh Edward!" I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"That's it love. Scream for me." I moaned and bit my lip before moving my hand to my mouth so I could keep myself from screaming so loudly. He immediately pulled my hand away and bit my earlobe.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you scream. Scream my name Bella!" His command was met with two hard thrusts that left me no option but to scream out.

"Edward. Ah Edward…."

"Louder! Let the neighbours hear you. Let them know who you belong to." He slammed so hard against me all I could do was grip his arm and scream as loudly as he wanted at the same time my orgasm took over me.

"Edward!" My release triggered his own and after one more thrust I heard him scream my name almost as loudly as I had screamed his and bit my neck as he spilled inside of me.

I collapsed on the bed when he let me go and felt him lay down beside me. My vision was still clouded from the amazing orgasm he had given me and my breathing was fast but I could feel his hand moving down my spine. How could I not? All my nerve endings were attuned and directed to him.

When my body stopped shaking and I recovered some self-control I moved to kiss his chest.

"That was amazing." He moved so he could kiss my cheek and I couldn't help but to shiver.

It was when we were like this that I felt we really belonged to each other.

"It definitely was, but I'm no near ready with you." He grabbed my shoulder and made me roll so I was lying on my back.

"You're not?"

"No. I told you I was going to fuck you hard all night long until you couldn't walk anymore and I fully intend to do it." I gasped at his words and force he used to spread my legs open. I secretly loved when he was rough with me.

He moved to kneel between my legs and I stretched my hand to touch him but he grabbed my wrists before I could.

"Now Bella if you want this you'll have to keep your hands to yourself." I whimpered at him, not being able to touch his perfect body seemed too much of a punishment, but moved my hands to my sides anyway. Knowing full well I wasn't going to be able to not touch him.

He leaned towards me and started to kiss up my stomach to my breasts. His hands were moving up and down my thighs, making me crave for his touch between my legs.

When his hands came up to cup my breast I couldn't hold on any longer and moved my hands to his hair, making him stop.

"Behave Bella. Am I going to have to tie you up?" He grabbed my wrists with one hand and placed them above my head while kissing and biting my neck. I moved my leg to wrap it around him in order to obtain some of that friction I was wishing for and he immediately pulled back and knelt between my legs again. "I am, aren't I?"

He took a good look at my naked body in front of him and got up. I immediately sat up, wanting to feel his body pressed against mine again.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay there, don't move." He opened the closet door and looked around for what seemed too long. He finally grabbed something, a scarf, and started to walk towards me. As he did so I took the opportunity to look at his perfect body. He was beautiful; there was no flaw in all of him.

"Lay down Bella." I took a deep breath and did as I was told. He quickly was on top of me tying my hands together and to the bed over my head. The knot was strong enough to keep me still but not to hurt me.

"Now spread your legs for me love." He places his hands in my tights, helping me to open my legs and once again knelt between them. "Do you have any idea of how fucking beautiful you look this way? With your arms above your head, your legs spread wide for me and your breasts waiting for my touch?" Before I could even think of an answer he leaned in towards me and took one nipple in his mouth.

I let out a loud moan when he did so, making him suck harder. I was definitely loud today!

"I love your breasts Bella. I could play with them all day, suck on them..." He sucked on that breast again while massaging and kneading the other. "Bite like I know you like." He took my nipple in between his teeth and bit it with just the right amount of pressure.

He was driving me crazy! I moved my hips upward when he bit again, feeling the tip of his erection graze my entrance. He immediately let go of my breast and placed his hands in my waist, pulling me harder into the mattress as to stop me from moving.

"Behave Bella." I tried to move my hips again and heard him groan. "You're such a naughty girl! You make me so fucking hard just at the sight of you." As to prove his point he grind his hip against mine, letting me feel him close to where I wanted.

The way he was talking to me was working as a total turn on and I was sure he knew it. I could feel the wetness between my legs grow almost to the point of spilling.

"What's that? You liked it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" When I didn't say anything he pinched one of my breasts only making the wetness between my legs grow even more. "Answer me Bella!"

"Yes, yes. I like it when you talk dirty to me."

"Yes… I know you do." He slammed his hand against my tight and pulled my legs even wider so he could have a full view and kiss my legs.

"You're so wet already. You're practically dripping. Such a waste to let it drip…" He ran his hands up the inside of my tights and ran his thumb up my slit. I gasped at the sensation of him touching me and groaned when I felt his breath near my entrance. His breath there was leaving goose pumps all over my body.

"Look at this. You can actually get even more wet." He seemed to study me for a second before running his finger along my pussy again. It was not enough; I needed to feel him deep inside of me.

"Edward… I need you."

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Bella?" I could only whimper. "Do you? If you don't answer I'm not doing anything!"

"No. Tell me!" I was so desperate for his touch I surprised myself by being able to form a sentence. Of course it wasn't a very well constructed sentence but still…

"I'm going to lick you dry. I'm going to suck on you until I clean you completely. I'm going to take you to that edge only to pull you back down before you can fully reach your release. And after that, when you get wet again, I'll do it all over again."

I gasped at his words and shuddered when he moved his hands to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could dart inside of me.

He ran his tongue up my slit several times, licking all of my juices. The sounds of pleasure he was making from between my legs only made my own become louder.

When he took my clit in his mouth and sucked on it, I lifted one of my legs and placed it in his shoulder so that his tongue could go deeper inside of me.

I was so close to my release, one more suck of his mouth on my clit and I would be gone. He seemed to know it because he pulled back and smirked at me.

"Edward!"

"You taste so fucking amazing Bella! I can't never get enough." Before I could speak again he buried his head between my legs again and started to lick and suck my pussy with a fervours need and urgency. This time when he took my clit in his mouth he didn't stop sucking until I exploded hard around him.

He kept licking me while my body shuddered and I whimpered, cleaning me completely like he said he would do.

When he was satisfied he moved up my body, to rest between my legs and kissed my neck. The way he was kissing it made me sure I would have a mark there tomorrow.

He pulled back as I was thinking this and examined his work before speaking in my ear.

"Mine. You're mine." I nodded as best as I could with my hands still tied over my head before speaking in a low, broken voice.

"I'm yours." There was nothing more true than that.

He placed his hands in my waist and pulled me down, making me stretch my arms completely.

"Are you wet again Bella? Are you ready for me? Because I'm going to slam my cock inside of you and ride you until you scream."

I was no longer able to speak so I lifted my waist in his direction, making him move one of his hands between us and slid a finger inside of me.

"You are." He quickly pulled his finger out, making me whimper, only to substitute it with his hard cock. He entered me with a long and hard thrust that made me try to grab something even though I wasn't able to.

Seeing this he untied me and let me wrap my arms around him. He buried his head in my neck while thrusting fast and hard on top of me and pushed one of my legs up so it was wrapped around him and I could take him completely in.

"You're so amazingly tight Bella! Wet too." He kept moving fast, never stopping.

"Edward I'm going to..." I cut my own sentence with a loud moan and he buried his fingers in my thigh.

"Cum love. Come all around me. I want to feel you clench around me" His words did it and I begun to shake and scream his name once again as I scratched his back... My clenching muscles closed tightly around him making him spill inside of me while he too screamed.

Once he stopped moving he lifted his head to kiss me in the mouth a few times with hunger and need.

When we were both slightly recovered he rolled off of me and brought me to lie in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing!" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Really?"

"Yes." I bit my lower lip before looking up at him. "I like it when you act all dominant with me. I may even take you to one of those dinners again, after all, if this is what I get after." He pulled me up along his body and nibbled my ear.

"Well then we'll definitely have to do this again soon."

"Yes..." I moved so I could kiss his neck. "Or maybe we could do it the other way around!" I nibbled on his ear too and he winked at me before rolling us so he was on top of me again.

"Later... If I let you. I have to punish you for scratching my back first." He sucked on my lower lip before turning his attention to my neck and running his hands up my body.


End file.
